


It's Too Early

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [55]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And used information from watching all those old TLC shows about having babies when I was a kid, Enjoy!, For Prematurity Awareness Month, I tried to be as accurate as possible, M/M, Meaning I spent about three hours on mommy pregnacy blogs, Medical stuff, Mpreg, Way too much googling was done tonight, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy is 22 weeks pregnant with the twins when he goes into labor





	It's Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> For Prematurity Awareness Month: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/prematurity-awareness-month-november/

“It’s too early,” Eggsy was panicking. “It’s too early, they won’t be able to survive.”

“The doctors may be able to stop your labor,” Merlin said, attempting to soothe the pregnant man. “And even if they can’t, we have some of the best doctors in the world on our payroll, you and the babies will be perfectly fine.”

“It’s too early,” Eggsy whimpered. “Merlin, I’m scared. Where’s Harry?”

“He’s on his way,” Merlin assured Eggsy. “But it will take him a while to get here, from Kentucky.”

“I need him, I can’t do this by myself.”

“You’re not alone, Eggsy,” Roxy took her husband’s place as he went to find the doctor. “We’re all here for you.”

“What if I lose them?” the words were quiet, Eggsy not wanting to put the thought into words.

“You won’t,” Roxy said fiercely. “Nothing bad is going to happen to them, I promise.”

Eggsy smiled at his friend’s assurance. “I hope you’re right,” he murmured as another contraction wracked his body.

* * *

The doctors were eventually able to stop Eggsy’s labor, but only after the first twin, the little boy, Henry Alexander, had been delivered. At 22 weeks.

Harry arrived back in London three hours after Henry had been born. “I’m so sorry, love,” he murmured when he finally arrived at Eggsy’s bedside. “Champ let me go as soon as the news came through, but the customs officials and the weather weren’t so accommodating.”

“It’s alright,” Eggsy murmured, letting Harry coddle him. “You got here as soon as you could.”

“How is he?” Harry asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s still sweat-soaked forehead.

“He’s so small, Harry,” Eggsy whimpered. “He could fit into the palm of my hand.”

“Did you get a chance to hold him?”

“Just for a second, before they took him to the NICU, I’m on extreme bedrest until Eliza is born,” Eggsy looked at Harry, eyes watering. “Harry, I won’t be able to hold him, I won’t be able to see Dais and Lee. And Daisy’s birthday is next month and…”

“Everything will be okay,” Harry soothed. “Henry’s fine, Eliza will be fine, Daisy and Lee are perfectly fine.

“Dais is turning ten,” Eggsy whimpered. “That’s a big one, she was so excited.”

“It’ll be okay,” Harry repeated. “Daisy will understand.” 

“She shouldn’t have to though,” Eggsy sighed. “I’ll be okay, today’s just been...stressful.”

“Nobody blames you in the least sweetheart,” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “You should get some rest.”

“Will you go check on Henry?” Eggsy asked, sleep already tugging him in.

“Of course,” Harry agreed. “As soon as I’m sure you’re asleep.”

“You worry too much.”

“But my worries are well deserved,” Harry countered. “Get some sleep, I should be back by the time you wake up.”

“I love you,” Eggsy murmured as he finally gave into the pull of sleep.

“I love you too,” Harry responded, already slipping out of the chair he’d been seated in.

* * *

Eliza Michelle Unwin-Hart is born exactly on time at three o’clock in the afternoon. She is placed in a bassinet with Henry, who has recently been moved from NICU into the regular nursery, even though his twin, who is four months younger than him, is so much larger than him.

“They’re beautiful,” Eggsy murmured, when he’s allowed to hold Eliza, Harry holding Henry. “God Harry.”

“And both with a clean bill of health,” Harry added. “We should be cleared to go home by the weekend.”

“I want to go home,” Eggsy said with a longing sigh. “I miss JB, and our bed.”

“JB misses you too,” Harry assured Eggsy with a fond smile. “So, was it worth it?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, smiling up at the picture of Harry holding Henry, and then down at Eliza. “It was absolutely worth it.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Hell no,” Eggsy laughed. “Four kids is more than enough for me.”

“I have to say I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> The most experience I have with a premature baby is my younger brother was born a month early when I was four years old, I have absolutely no memory of this event. Let me know if my hours of googling gave me bad information and I'll do my best to fix it, but be advised, I'm going to college for social work, not pre-med.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
